


Obscene

by ml0692



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeder Balls, Breeding Kink, Come Marking, Comeplay, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml0692/pseuds/ml0692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't help but notice that Derek's transition to becoming an Alpha is accompanied by a substantial increase in the size of his bulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.

Stiles can’t help but notice that Derek’s transition to an Alpha is accompanied by a shift to looser pants. Don’t get him wrong, they’re still pretty damn tight, but they’re roomy enough that Derek probably doesn’t have to spend 20 minutes stuffing himself into them.

Stiles knows that he’s probably the only one to notice this— which is a testament to how much time he spends staring at Derek’s crotch— but Derek’s  _bulge_  has also grown a substantial amount with his new Alpha status. This is something that intrigues Stiles for multiple reasons, the foremost being that he’s a hungry cockslut.

So yeah. Looser pants to accommodate Derek’s fat Alpha cock.

This is something that has kept Stiles up on more than one occasion. He’s spent too many nights tugging restlessly at his spent dick while he shoves whichever household object he can find up his ass, pretending that it’s Derek’s thick Alpha meat.

He doesn’t expect anything to come of it.

Nothing  _does_ , not until one night when they’re high off adrenaline from running an evil witch out of town. Stiles’ Jeep is in the shop again and he ends up catching a ride home with Derek. He’s the last to get dropped off, after Erica and Boyd, and he’s had a difficult time keeping his arousal at bay the entire drive because holy  _fuck_ , he has way too many fantasies that involve getting fucked in the Camaro and right now is not the time to be thinking about that.

Derek pulls up in front of his house and shifts the car into park.

“Thanks for driving me home,” Stiles says. He can’t wait to get into his house so he can start beating off.

“Your dad isn’t home,” Derek remarks

“Yeah. He’s on the night shift this week.”

Derek nods. He lifts his hand off of the gearshift to scratch his thigh, and Stiles’ eyes can’t help but follow the movement, which inevitably leads to him ogling Derek’s crotch like a perv.

“You’re really not subtle,” Derek tells him.

“What?” Oh fuck, Derek is going to kill him.

“I see you staring, Stiles. You reek of precome all the time.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. He can’t deny it.

“Sorry?”

“Do you want to see it?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

“Um.”

“It’s a yes or no question, Stiles.”

“Yes?” Stiles is sure this is a trick.

Derek just nods at him, slides out of the Camaro, and starts walking towards Stiles’ front door.

Stiles scrambles to follow him. His erection is painstakingly obvious now, tenting his jeans obscenely, but he’s past the point of caring. His hands are shaking as he grabs his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

Derek just struts in, kicking off his shoes at the front door and heading straight for Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles follows him eagerly, curious to see how this is going to play out.

Once they get to his room, Derek flops down on Stiles’ bed and sprawls out, his crotch on lewd display.

“So...” Stiles isn’t sure what to do. He’s frozen in the doorway, afraid to take another step into his own room.

Derek just smirks at him expectantly. “Well?”

Stiles takes a hesitant step in, and then another. He finds himself awkwardly hovering beside the bed.

“You wanted to see it, Stiles. My pants aren’t going to unzip themselves.”

He looks smug as fuck. If Stiles weren’t so horny and confused right now, he’d probably be incredibly annoyed. As it is, he climbs onto the mattress and cautiously brings his hands to Derek's crotch.

He licks his lips nervously and raises his eyes to meet Derek’s as his hands fumble with the button of his jeans, sure that he’s going to get up and leave at any moment now. Derek just stares back at him, though, expression unreadable.

Stiles’ eyes flutter back down to the task at hand. He unzips Derek’s fly carefully, the anticipation building. He can feel Derek's arousal through his pants, even more apparent when his knuckles brush against his black boxer briefs as he slides the jeans down his thighs.

He licks his lips again and flits his gaze back up to Derek. When their eyes meet this time, Derek’s are hooded and his pupils are blown.

Stiles glances back down just in time to see Derek’s half-hard cock give a twitch. Before he can stop himself, he’s lowering his head to nuzzle his nose into Derek’s crotch. He takes a deep inhale.  _Fuck_ , it smells good.

Stiles opens his mouth and fits it over the generous bulge, working his tongue over it until the fabric of his underwear is soaked with saliva. He sucks Derek's hardening erection it into his mouth and swirls his tongue over the head, revelling in the taste. He can’t wait to get his mouth directly on that cock.

He wants to tease Derek a little more first, though. He pulls off and makes his way down to Derek’s balls, nuzzling them with gentle licks. Derek groans at that, his hips bucking off the bed and a spurt of precome gushing through his underwear. Stiles leans up to lick it away before finally,  _finally_ , hooking his fingers in Derek’s underwear and pushing it down his thighs to free that Alpha cock.

And  _fuck_. Stiles was expecting a thick, generous cock but he was  _not_  expecting those balls. He couldn’t see them properly underneath the concealment of Derek’s underwear, but now that they’re out in the open. “Fuck. They’re huge.”

Like, obscenely huge. Bigger than anything Stiles has ever seen. They’re ripe and lowhanging and covered with a light dusting of hair. They’re perfect.

“It’s part of being an Alpha,” Derek tells him. “Continue the succession of our pack. Bigger balls so we can produce more come to breed our bitches and make sure it takes.”

Stiles  _has_  to get his mouth on them.

He dives down and starts sucking as much as he can into his mouth, which amounts to maybe half of one of Derek’s balls. His hand comes to the other one, fondling it gently and revelling in the soft, silky skin.

“So you come more now?” He pulls off to ask, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth down to Derek’s wet sack.

“Yes. So much more come, Stiles. Fuck.”

Stiles switches with his hand to suck the other one into his mouth, nursing on it greedily. Derek’s erection bobs in front of him as more precome dribbles out of the slit and down the shaft. It just keeps  _coming_ , a constant slow trickle.

The sight of it has Stiles rutting against the bed.

He brings his free hand up to Derek’s cock to pump the shaft, the movement slick with all of his come lubing it up.

“Stop being a tease,” Derek grits out. “Suck my cock, Stiles.”

Stiles scoots forward and takes the generous length into his mouth. It’s big, like  _porn_  big, but he can’t stop focusing on those huge breeder balls. He wants what’s inside of them.

“Fuck my mouth,” Stiles tells him, gripping the base of Derek’s erection to take care of what his lips can’t reach.

Derek’s hips arch off the bed, pumping up into Stiles’ mouth as far as he can go before Stiles starts gagging. Stiles takes it, loving the heavy weight of the cock on his tongue.

“I have an idea,” he tells Derek, scrambling off of the bed to kneel by the floor. “Come here.”

Derek looks confused but he obeys, climbing off of the bed and coming to stand in front of Stiles. It’s a lot to take in, the sight of Derek’s thick Alpha cock bobbing in front of his face, wet with saliva and precome. Stiles immediately takes it back into his mouth.

“Fuck my face again,” he tells him, mouth stretched full of cock. It comes out garbled but Derek understands well enough.

When he starts thrusting this time, his balls swing with the movement, slapping against Stiles’ chin.

“Finally learned how to shut you up,” Derek smirks, fucking into Stiles’ mouth with a harsher pace than before. “God, Stiles. Feels so good.”

Stiles just moans in encouragement, happy to sit back and take a face full of Alpha cock. He’s painfully hard in his own pants but he doesn’t give a fuck. All that he cares about right now is getting Derek off.

Derek’s thrusts become more erratic, his babbling dirty talk more uncensored until he stills, pulling his dick out of Stiles’ mouth quickly and wrapping a hand tightly around the base.

“I’m gonna come,” he tells him.

“On my face,” Stiles begs. “Please. I want your load all over my face, Der.”

Derek closes his eyes and lets out a slow exhale. Stiles just leans in closer, presenting himself for Derek. He arches his chin forward so his throat is on display.

Derek removes his hand from the base and starts pumping his cock. It only takes a couple of strokes before his balls draw tight and he’s coming, thick stripes all over Stiles’ face and neck. It goes on for a long time, just keeps coming and  _coming_  until Stiles is coated in it, his hair and his shirt and even little flecks on the carpet below him.

If Stiles didn’t have a come fetish before, he sure as fuck does now.

Once it’s finally over, Stiles takes the head back into his mouth to polish it off. He finally frees his own erection and starts jerking himself off at a brutal pace. He’s already so close.

He comes with his mouth stuffed full of Derek’s heavy breeder balls, already wishing he could milk another load out of them.

Derek falls down to the floor and pulls them both over to Stiles’ bed so they can lean against it.

“Well that was unexpected,” Stiles grins once he’s finally capable of speech.

“It was a long time coming,” Derek responds.

Stiles can’t argue with that. He pulls off his own shirt and does his best to wipe away the obscene amount of come painting his skin. He throws the shirt in his laundry basket from his spot on the floor.

Derek leaves twenty minutes later, stuffing his thick Alpha cock back into his jeans and driving away in his stupid Camaro.

Stiles fishes the shirt out of his laundry. He holds it up to his nose and inhales, revelling at the potent scent of Derek’s jizz. He beats off twice more to the smell of it that night.

The next time he sees Derek, he makes sure to wear the shirt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments!


End file.
